When in Doubt
by VixL
Summary: After Scott proposes to Jean, she begins to have doubts about their relationship. With Logan and Rogue's help, can the two lovebirds find out whether they're really in love or meant for someone else? Cowrite between VixL & Fantasy Writer Hina.
1. Chapter 1

Scott walks into the control area of the Danger Room and closes the door. He sits down at one of the chairs and stares blankly for a few seconds.

What just happened?

Did Jean just...

Reject him?

Well, no. She didn't. Not really.

She said that she wanted to think about it.

But why?

Why did she have to think about spending the rest of her life with him?

Wasn't that what she wanted?

Wasn't that what they always wanted?

The door slowly opens again.

"Well, ain't this a surprise. I thought I heard someone headin' in here," A soft voice says.

Scott turns around to see Rogue standing there.

"Couldn't sleep, sugah?" She asks as she gives him a pitiful look.

Scott knows that she didn't just randomly find him.

"You heard?" He asks. He'd rather cut straight to the point.

"It's kind of hard not to," She admits as she walks into the room,"With us being in such close quarters and all"

Scott gives her a small, pained smile.

"Awww, c'mon. Give Jean a break. You probably just surprised her is all. She didn't say no," Rogue says in a attempt to cheer him up as she sits in the control chair next to him.

Scott turns to her.

"Would you have said the same thing to Remy? If he'd asked you to marry him?" He asks her directly.

Rogue's cheeks flush. She looks away.

"Yes. I would've," She admits.

Scott raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Rogue raises her own eyebrow.

"Ain't it obvious? There's…," She begins and looks down at her gloved hands.

"...A lot for a gal to consider"

She looks back at Scott.

"But the difference is Remy would understand if I told him I needed some time"

Scott looks away.

"But Jean and I...I always thought we were...well, on the same page," Scott whispers, "I never thought she'd be so hesitant..."

"I think what's really you're problem is that you thought she'd say "Yes" right away. Maybe she needs time to consider whether or not she wants to spend the rest of her life with a stick in the mud like you," Rogue says in a teasing voice.

Scott gives her a pained smile.

"Your pride is just hurt is all. Deep down you know you understand," She amends gently.

Rogue thinks she might have hurt his feelings, however, because he stays silent for awhile. She's about to apologize when he suddenly raises his eyebrow again and forces a grin.

"Am I really a stick in the mud?" He asks quietly.

Rogue rolls her eyes.

"Sugah, I've seen statues with more personality than you"

Scott chuckles.

Rogue laughs with him.

Then she pats his shoulder a few times.

"Ok, maybe you ain't that bad," She teases him once more.

Scott manages a smile.

Then he suddenly buries his face in his hands.

Rogue is taken aback at the switch.

She watches in amazement as the man she'd always seen carry himself with so much grandeur, crumbles in front of her.

His shoulders shake and all she hears is the sound of his deep breathing.

She's so shocked that she doesn't know what to do.

So, she lets him fall apart.

Then his breathing goes back to normal.

His body snaps back to the upright position she's used to.

His face goes stoic again.

But Rogue knows what she just witnessed wasn't supposed to happen.

She doubts Scott Summer's has ever let anyone see him cry before.

She doubts he even knew he could cry.

"I'm not, you know," Scott says quietly. His voice is hard and direct. As if he's giving her an order.

He turns toward Rogue.

"I'm not a statue"

Rogue leans forward. She takes him by surprise as she wraps her arms around him and lets her face rest on his clothed chest so her skin doesn't touch him. She never thought she would willingly hug someone. Let alone Scott.

"I know, sugah," She says sadly in reply to his statement, "I know you ain't"

VixL


	2. Chapter 2

When did she start feeling doubts about her relationship with him? God knows she loved him, but lately, all Scott could do was talk about the future. Kids, marriage, being normal...

All of that is scary, and add the fact that she and Scott were Mutants (possibly the strongest ones in existence-save for Logan, that Man was...)

For a moment, Jean felt her heart thump and her cheeks blush. Ever since she's met Logan, she's felt attracted to him. She didn't know why. Jean's always liked a challenge and with her psychic abilities, she could read other people's minds, see into the innermost place of their minds. Sometimes she'd slip through that forbidden door by accident but when she realizes she did, she immediately walks back out and back to the where her charge needed her. It's because of what happened with Scott that she fell in love with him, but helping Logan, the supposed dangerous bestial man that rides motorcycles, figure out some random stray memory that comes to the surface in his dreams, he trusted her, allowed her into the more intimate parts of his mind, of his memories.

When she first dove into Logan's fractured memories, she felt nothing but pity and sympathy. It was her good nature (and the Professor's orders) that made her want to help him.

Then there was Scott, the Field Commander of the X-Men (at least during battles and all their missions), the good guy, the boy scout, and his compassion. Scott was an all-around perfect guy, well except for when he mistrusts someone like Logan based off their rough appearance. But sometimes that mistrust, that male ego or Alpha Male stuff was too much.

But still, she loves Scott and some part of her wants to overcome her fear of settling down and starting a family with him, but another part of her was drawn to Logan's rebellious nature (it wasn't really rebellious but Logan did have that wild bad boy vibe like in one of those old fifties west side-esque movies where a good girl falls for a bad boy but is caught in a love triangle with the supposedly perfect guy-What in the world in was she thinking?)

Jean couldn't help the small smile on her face, and the small hum of a chuckle that left her parted lips as she rested her chin on her hand, leaning against the railing of the balcony outside her bedroom.

"Something funny, Red?" Asked a gruff voice. That rough sounding voice made her feel startled like someone had sent sparks through her body and Jean immediately turned around to find Logan standing just outside her bedroom. It was normal for him to be in his pajamas at this time of the morning. It was morning and... most likely he had just gotten out of the bathroom judging from the cotton towel slung about his shoulders.

Jean's cheeks flushed and she shook her. "N-no, I was just thinking of something my parents used to watch."

"Really?" Logan raised an eyebrow, his usual scowl turning into that oh so intriguing smirk. "Anything I'd watch?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Again her cheeks flushed and Jean found her heart pounding hard once more. "No, I mean the movie was way before your time, after-I mean after your time!" Jean almost never tripped over her words. Just what was going on with her?

Wolverine found himself chuckling at how... school-girl-like Jean was being, tripping over her own words like she was having trouble speaking to a crush. But then again, knowing him, Wolverine would be considered an old man despite his somewhat youthful appearance and Jean might as well be his daughter, perhaps granddaughter. Another reason to let the Boy Scout have her. They're perfect for each other, perhaps a little too perfect if she's already accepted Scott's proposal.

"Logan, do you think we could go see one of those movies together?" Her voice interrupted Logan's almost bitter thoughts, drawing him back to Earth.

"What?" The confused man asked.

Jean chuckled again, this time smiling a bit more warmly. "Do you want to catch a movie this weekend? I've been wanting to watch an old movie and it so happens George's Theater is playing a weekend marathon of classic fifties movies."

This time it was Logan's turn to feel the strange but oh so familiar warmth blooming in his chest. A date with Jean Gray? The future Mrs. Scott Summers? Wouldn't she want to spend all her time with Scott, planning their wedding and all the other technical but still romantic crap? One look in Jean's blue eyes told him she was serious.

Then again, she's already spent the past few weeks with lover boy so why not let her have a taste of the wild side? Logan almost smirked at his own thoughts (Good thing Jean wasn't reading them right now! He'd be in a hot mess). "Sure, when's the first movie?"

Jean smiled more and she found herself feeling relieved. At least with Logan, there was no pressure, but then again, there was also a small doubt that spending time with Logan will erase any feelings she held for Scott. But she can't think about that right now.

"In two hours." She replied.

"Good, then I hope you'll be ready by then." Wolverine said with one more smirk and he left, feeling all the more satisfied.

-Fantasy Writer Hina


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been a week...And still no answer. I don't know what to think"

"Give her time, Scott"

"I know. I'm trying, but I feel like..."

"...It's ok to say it, Scott"

"I...I thought proposing to her meant that I was making us closer. But instead I feel like it's what's driving us apart. I feel like...like I'm losing her, Professor"

"To who, Scott? Who are you afraid you're losing Jean to?"

"...Don't. Don't make me say it"

"But you do need to say it. You need to let out your feelings. Keeping them bottled in won't help you. Let them out somehow. Even if you have to tell a telepath"

"Very funny"

"Scott, you've always been my best student, but your biggest flaw is that you've never allowed yourself to live outside of that"

"Yeah. I've...kind of heard that before, actually"

"Then be open with yourself, Scott"

"I'll try. Thanks, Professor"

Scott comes out of the Professor's office and shuts the door. He makes his way upstairs towards the room he shares with Jean. But when he opens it he sees no one is inside.

"Jean! Jean!" He calls.

He looks for her throughout the mansion.

He expects her to be in the kitchen, but only Ororo and Rogue are there.

"Good morning, Scott," Ororo greets him.

"Good morning," Scott replies.

"Hey there, charmer," Rogue says,"You want some coffee? Storm here just fixed up a batch"

Scott shakes his head.

"No, thank you. Have you two seen Jean by any chance?" He asks.

Ororo nods her head.

"I believe she and Wolverine went out for a drive," She tells him,"I saw them leave as I was getting up"

Scott's demeanor changes.

"She went out with Logan?" He repeats.

"Yes," Ororo confirms again,"But where to, I'm not sure"

"Thanks, Storm," Scott replies.

He turns and walks out of the room.

Rogue lets out a low whistle as soon as he's gone and drinks the last of her coffee.

"Poor boy," She says under her breath.

Storm looks at her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I saw Jean leaving the mansion with Wolverine," She says hesitantly,"He seemed rather upset"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Rogue assures her as she places her mug in the sink,"But I'll check on him again just in case"

Storm gives her a relieved look.

"Thank you, Rogue. It's been so awkward around here lately that it feels like no one can even breath easily. I would do it," She says quietly,"But I can't bring myself to try and talk to either Scott or Jean about what's going on. It triggers my claustrophobia too much"

Rogue laughs.

"Your tellin' me," She says,"I wish the Cajun' were here. He'd have a field day if he knew what's been happening with our resident love triangle"

Storm's eyes soften.

"Have you spoke to Remy?" She asks.

Rogue freezes.

"No," She answers,"And I ain't about to. If he can't pick up the phone and call to let us know when he's comin' back, then I'm not about to spend my time worryin' over the swamprat"

Storm laughs.

"Remy is resilient. Whatever business he has that's keeping him in Louisiana, I'm sure he wants to handle it on his own," She soothes,"It's not his way to be improper. He probably just doesn't want to involve us in any of his troubles"

Rogue shrugs.

"I don't care," She says and with that flies out of the kitchen after Scott.

Storm watches her go and sighs.

"But I think you do," She whispers to herself with a shake of her head.

Rogue finds Scott about to leave the mansion in his red convertible.

"Where you headed, sugah?" She asks,"Out lookin' for Jean and Wolverine?"

Scott looks away.

"I thought as much," Rogue says as she opens the passenger door and gets in with him,"Well let me tag along. In case you need some air support, of course"

She winks playfully at him as Scott drives.

"I need to find her, Rogue," Scott says,"I...I can't..."

Rogue waits.

"...I can't let Logan take her away from me"

Rogue looks at him with sad eyes.

"Sugah, you ain't got no control over that. A gal's heart is her's and her's alone. It can't be shackled and chained"

Scott sighs.

"I know," He says.

He continues to drive. Rogue's hair whips in the wind.

"I shouldn't have asked Jean to marry me," Scott says to himself.

Rogue hears him.

"That ain't true," She says,"You did what you felt was in your heart"

Scott pulls over to the side of the road. He looks at Rogue.

"No," He says,"I did it so I wouldn't lose her"

Rogue raises an eyebrow.

"What? Are you surprised to learn that I'm also very selfish?" He asks her.

Rogue holds up her hands.

"No, I ain't surprised. Just shocked that you said as much," She says.

Scott runs a hand through his hair.

"I guess you're uncovering it all then," He says.

"You don't have to be ashamed," She says,"We all want to try and keep the people we love"

Rogue bites her lip.

"It's ok to want guarantees," She says,"But you can't control anybody, sugah. Not even if you have papers on em'"

Scott listens to her.

He gives her a hard smile.

"Let's go back to the mansion, sugah," She proposes softly,"Tryin' to track Jean and Wolverine down ain't goin' to help none"

He turns towards her.

"Your right," He admits.

Rogue smiles.

"Thanks, Rogue," Scott says quietly,"For keeping me in line"

Rogue laughs.

"Now ain't that a role reversal?" She teases.

Scott laughs, too.

Then, much like Rogue had done the other day, Scott wraps his arms around her. Which takes her off guard much like she must have taken him off guard when she'd hugged him. He holds her to his chest, her hair pressed up against his shirt.

It surprises her because many people are too afraid to purposely touch her. At one point in time she had shared that fear of herself as well. But she has learned to accept her powers. Nowadays she knows enough about herself to make sure every part of her body is covered and that she never gets close enough to break any barriers. But other people still fear her touch.

Yet here she is now, being hugged by choice from Scott Summers. And he's doing it as if he doesn't remember that she is a disease. As if he isn't afraid that just a accidental brush of her skin can send him into a state of paralyzing shock.

Rogue knows it is platonic. But somewhere inside of her she feels her heart beat fluttering.

"What the heck are you thinkin', girl!," She scolds herself mentally.

Sure, it has been a long time since she has been held by a man...ever since she put Cody in that coma. And sure, it is Scott, her team leader and comrade, but she can't help herself from the wave of emotions that being sought out for human touch brings.

"Well, he is handsome...," Rogue rationalizes to herself to explain the unsual way her body is reacting to Scott Summers giving her a hug.

But this wasn't the first time she'd noticed that Scott was a good looking man. However, she'd always thought of him more as the cookie cutter good looking type rather than having any actual attraction to him. Besides, Scott was Jean's. Not that Rogue ever wanted him in that way. She always saw him as too uptight.

It was a certain Louisianan that always had Rogue's eye. Mainly because he wouldn't leave her line of sight. His flirting was part of his charm. Remy had never physically held her before, but his attention was something she'd gotten used to over the time he was with the X-Men. She missed the swamprat and his bravado. Even if he did flirt with other women the same way...which angred Rogue more than she liked to admit. Sometimes she wondered the real reason he was in Louisiana...maybe it had something to do with another woman.

"You're just lonely, gal," Rogue realizes.

Yes. She's lonely. She misses Remy's attention. His absence has left her with a hole. No wonder Scott holding her against him brought out a fire in her.

"It ain't fair," She tells herself, "If the Swamprat's out having fun and not worryin' about me...why can't l do the same?"

She knows why. But even if she could...it wouldn't be with Scott.

"Alright now, sugah," Rogue says in a teasing voice as she pulls back, "I ain't Jean"

Scott chuckles.

Rogue laughs.

"You know," She tells him,"All this time I've been an X-man, I always felt like you didn't trust me"

Scott raises his eyebrows.

"I mean, I guess I'm tryin' to say thank you, too, ya know?" She says, "...For opening up to me"

Scott is quiet for a moment. Then he turns his whole body to face her.

"Rogue, you're an X-man. You've always been an X-man" He says to her and a small smile lifts his face.

He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I will always trust you," He says.

He continues to smile at her before he realizes that he's staring too long.

He clears his throat and looks away.

"What was that?" He thinks to himself.

This week lately has been the first time he's ever spent one on one with Rogue. And he knows he means it when he says that he will always trust her.

He'd only trusted one other woman like this once before...

Jean.

Scott starts the car.

"Let's go back to the mansion," He says quickly as he pulls back onto the road.

He drives but he finds himself stealing glances at Rogue.

"What was that?" He keeps asking himself.

They get back to the mansion and get out of the car.

"Thanks again, Rogue," Scott tells her.

"Glad I could talk some sense in ya," Rogue replies.

He smiles and watches as she waves and takes to the air. He watches her as she flies away. And for some reason he can't take his eyes off her. He never realized how beautiful Rogue was. Of course, he never thought she was ugly. But this was the first time he realizes just how attractive she is. Remy was lucky to have a woman with that much confidence and caring to be interested in him.

"What am I thinking?"

Scott shakes his head and turns away.

He walks back inside the mansion and goes up to the room he shares with Jean.

He takes out the ring he got her and sets it on their dresser.

He sits down on the bed.

He stays like that for a very long time until he finally decides what to do.

When Jean shows up, he'll tell her that they should take a break.

Whether it will be a permanent thing or not, he's not sure.

But he knows it is a long time coming.

If she doesn't know whether or not she wants to marry him, then he shouldn't put pressure on her.

He smiles to himself. Glad to be done thinking about all of that.

But his mind gets occupied once again.

Except there's a different woman that's on it.

-VixL

•••••


	4. Chapter 4

A strange happiness washed over her as the wind blew through her hair, arms holding tightly to his waist. Her heart beat fast, hard, in her chest. Logan suggested they take the jeep at first, but Jean refused and pointed out that she wanted to ride on his motorcycle.

Even if hugging him from behind to stay seated seemed a bit intimate (who was she kidding? Even if she slipped off, she'd use her telekinesis to get back on the bike and stay on it), but she wanted to feel the wind through her hair and the sensation of flying (without using her powers for once). She wanted to escape from her thoughts, but more than anything, she wanted to clear her head and take some time away from Scott (God knows the man's really passionate and loving, but he's also like a puppy that follows you everywhere). She wanted to turn into a bird and fly away (if only she could swap powers with Mystique right now).

Logan felt himself smirking a bit. For once he felt like he won something, he won Jean fair and square. But of course, if he really won Jean fair and square, Jean would have talked it out with Scott, and then she and Logan would have talked things over… and…

Too many scenarios flooded into his brain, some were of Jean choosing Scott and going on to marrying him as they had been planning for the past six months (according to Jean, it was Scott who had been planning out their entire future-that boy sure was a romantic-even if he tried denying it in front of everyone else). Others were of Wolverine and Jean just simply running off together (Kind of like they are now) and just starting a new life-perhaps in the Mountains, in a log cabin-wait, would living that kind of life suit Jean, let alone him? Would it be worth it living a similar life he led with Silver Fox once upon a time?

Sensing some sort of doubt in Wolverine's mind and hearing a soft, barely audible growl coming from him, Jean pressed herself into him, as if trying to ease his mind or in the least… it was a silent inquiry, a question, her actions silently asking him if anything was wrong. She felt his entire body tense, the muscles in his back tightening. Sure she's been holding onto him the entire time, and there really wasn't that much room on the motorcycle seat, to begin with, but it felt a bit… intimate. Of course, it was. Even Jean herself blushed a bit at her own actions, but she ignored it.

"Something wrong?" Her soft voice asked. He was thankful she didn't read his mind. If she had, he would've felt it. When Jean read his mind in the past, it always felt like a gentle push, a soft touch, one that asked permission to see into his mind, and when needed, into his memories-those forbidden areas that were often blocked, even from him.

And boy did he often stay awake late at night, wondering how the hell he had erased-no suppressed his own memories? But whenever he tried reaching for the answer within himself, something within would push him out. Perhaps there was another him that was trying to protect him or that other him wanted him to purposefully forget. He didn't know, although he did want to know (it's one of the reasons he came to the Institute in the first place).

Wolverine just grunted in response, forcing himself to smile, his body relaxing as he felt her touch.

"Everything's fine, Red. Just feelin' a bit excited about seein' this movie marathon of your's." He said cheerfully. Well, it was a half-truth. While he didn't really like romantic movies that Jean liked, he could always sit through a movie or two if it meant being able to spend some time with Jean. He was just glad Jean was giving him a chance to spend time with her, to show her how he saw the world.

He felt her arms loosen a bit, a sign that she had accepted his answer and smiled. If the issue came up again, he'd be sure to tell her his doubts in full. But for now, this trip was all about Jean and only Jean (Okay, it was about him, too, but he was the one taking her out and sharing one of her favorite pastimes with her).

Wolverine gripped the handlebars of the motorbike as they come to a stop at a traffic light. It only took a few minutes for the light to change from red to yellow then finally to the bright green light that signaled they could finally move again. It was during those few moments of waiting, Wolverine couldn't help glancing at a nearby sidewalk, his blue gaze catching sight of a couple, one that reminded him of Jean and Scott. Of course, any cutesy lovey-dovey perfect looking couple would remind him of them.

He forced the thought out of his mind at feeling Jean's arms tightening around his waist. They then moved the second the light turned green and rounded the corner, heading to their destination.

-  
He had to admit the movie was kind of captivating. Especially that romantic mystery, _Spellbound_ , the mystery bit was gripping even though the romance was a bit cheesy (Jean did warn him that these movies were on the cheesy side), but Jean was absolutely captivated by them. She had simply switched off her brain-her telepathy (was that even possible?). All of her attention was focused on the movie, soaking in every dialogue, every emotion, and all the cheesiness contained within. And while she was focused on the movie, Logan found himself gauging her every reaction, how her eyes lit up when the main characters learned something startling or gasp when something a bit scary happened. Wolverine loved all of these reactions coming from the woman sitting beside him.

This was the Jean he loved best. The Jean that wasn't afraid to relax and let herself feel emotions that didn't come from being flattered and admired by Scott or any other man that had tried to win her heart before (of course, Logan tried winning her over, too, but not with the usual, "You're beautiful and smart, we would be perfect together!" shtick. He was always honest and not always trying to impress her-this always brought up another question to him and Logan was sure he wasn't the only one who questioned it. Why did Scott always feel like he had to be the best at everything and impress everyone?).

Once the movie marathon was over (it was only about four hours really with maybe a ten-minute cartoon short-Bugs Bunny was still popular it seems), Logan followed Jean out of the dark theater and out into the open air. The bright light didn't hurt him, but it did make him squint a little as his eyes adjusted back to the brightness of daytime. And with it he saw Jean stretching her arms as if waking up from a nap. A smile was on her face as she finally turned back around to face him.

Her blue eyes glittered with joy as she smiled at him. " That was a good movie. Thank you for bringing me here, Logan." Jean said softly, her gaze softening as they stepped closer to each other.

That charming smirk of Logan's return, but it turned into that rare soft smile as he took her hand in his. "Anytime you wanna go see a movie, I'll take ya, Red. So don't be thankin' me." He teased.

Jean giggled softly but she gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Next time we go, I'll let you choose the movie."

"You got yourself a deal, Jeannie." her heart thumped hard at hearing Logan calling her by that nickname. When was the last time she felt this kind of thrill, the last time she felt… happy? She could only vaguely remember being super happy when she and Scott shared their first kiss, but that was years ago. Just when did things change? Was it when Logan entered the picture? No, of course not. It had to be sometime when she was possessed by the Phoenix. The fiery space bird had been lonely being up in space all the time but once she and Phoenix became one, Jean felt a longing for freedom she never thought she had prior to their merging. The Phoenix had fed on all of that and she allowed it. That had to be it…

Seeing the slight frown forming on her lips, Logan brought his free hand to the side of her face, his thumb gently grazing her cheek. "Jean?" He started.

Her attention focused back on him and Jean allowed herself to smile once more. "Sorry, I guess i spaced out." She said softly.

Logan chuckled with a smile. "You've been doing that a lot lately, somethin' on your mind?"

Her face lit up with surprise only to go red with a faint blush. She was definitely having some sort of inner battle. A struggle of sorts.

Logan felt like he knew what she was thinking of. There was only one person… Scott.

"It's about Scott, isn't it?" His question made her jump a bit.

Jean pulled away from Logan, shaking her head. "No, of course not. I-I love him. Always have." She mumbled as if not to convince Logan, but herself.

He raised an eyebrow at this. "If you loved him then how come you aren't planning out your wedding with him?" Logan asked.

Another shock spread through her body. Jean shivered, her blush deepening, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I-I don't know. I didn't accept his proposal."

This wasn't too surprising to Logan. After all, Scott was always all about pleasing Jean to please himself. The man sort of had an arrogant streak in that way.

"Right, and you chose to go on a date with me instead," Logan said half teasingly.

Jean didn't recoil when his hand touched gently behind her shoulder blades.

"Jeannie." came his soft voice.

She remained silent, trying to look for the answer inside of herself. It felt just like when she was possessed by Phoenix. Back when Jean decided to let the Phoenix decide everything for her, as long as it meant she was free.

When she didn't answer, Logan spoke again.

"Jeannie, look at me." the soft tone of his voice finally reached her ears and she allowed herself to look into his eyes.

"I fell out of love with him," She whispered, "and fell in love with you instead."

"What?" Logan felt his heart jump and as much as he wanted to smile and let the joy take control, he kept himself in check.

"Logan," Jean started almost in tears now, "Didn't you hear me? I sai-!"

A finger touched her lips, cutting her off as he smirked.

"I heard you, Jean, and while I want to return your feelings-Hell, I'm more than happy to hear you saying this-I want you to have a long talk with Summer so you two can find out where you both stand with each other. Then I can return your feelings." Logan said softly. "It ain't right to just steal you away from Scott without things being resolved between the both of you."

But Logan's hands on her face reaffirmed that he did indeed felt the same as she did about him. Always had. As she looked into his eyes, Jean allowed herself to smile and nodded.

"You're right. It wouldn't be fair to Scott, or you." She whispered. With this said, their lips met in a soft kiss, but it sent shivers down Logan's body (and here he thought he was past this mushy emotions) and Jean's heart thump hard in her chest. Despite the briefness of the kiss, Jean couldn't help feeling happy with her realization, allowing Wolverine to guide her back to his motorcycle where they sped off, taking the longer scenic route back to the mansion.

She wanted to relish in this revelation just a bit longer and it seemed Logan wanted to as well.

Feeling her arms around his waist once more, Logan smiled and allowed himself to relax and almost lean into her embrace as the wind blew by them once more. Part of him felt a bit guilty but at the same time, he felt at peace, happy even. And he was almost damn sure this time spent from Jean meant Scott was doing a little self-reflection.

Hi, Hina here! Sorry for the big delay in posting this chapter. I actually had a bit of a writer's block but I've been chipping away at this chapter over the past month and well, I wanna thank the lovely VixL for writing the story with me and discussing so many possibilities within the Marvel/X-Men universe. Boy did we come up with a lot of pairings?

The two of us decided to leave the story a little more than an open ending. I mean from the looks of both this chapter and the last chapter, we made our pairings happen officially, but what happens after that? We don't know. We wanted the readers, you lovely people to come up with your own conclusions. Of course, I'm most likely going to write a short sequel to this (most likely) but until then, We hoped you enjoyed the story and wanna thank everyone for reading it!


End file.
